


we who swallowed the moon

by CloveeD, Harukanaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient China, Chinese Steter fanfic, Chinese era drama, I'm thinking maybe 2 people out there will read this, M/M, Peter fights his way back onto the throne, Peter is a royal uncle, Speak Your Language Day, The Hale Fire, Werefox Stiles, and that is the coauthor and me, but you know, not a translation yo, so I thought I'd post this even if we haven't finished, sorry - Freeform, the Argents are a tribe incorporated into the nation and rebelled, the Hales are a royal family of a small nation, there that's the story, we did not discuss the title
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanaa/pseuds/Harukanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這人還真好看，味道當真好食啊，Stiles想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	we who swallowed the moon

千街錯繡，萬家燈火。

少年步入早早關門打烊的醫館，放下滿載藥草的簍子，一邊東張西望似在尋找什麼人。

"大夫？"他一邊問詢，一邊步入裡屋。小鎮都是前店后宅的設計，藥店后就是大夫的住處，有時也是臨時送來病人歇息的地方。

他離開昏暗的前廳，夕陽的余暉正默默地流淌在隔間的庭院，從這可以看到病房裡點燃蠟燭微光，正是deaton的影子樹立中間。

少年快步走向房間。如果你仔細一看，他的步子有一種說不出的怪異，靈動自然至極而缺少一股應有的笨拙，為人的笨拙。

"大夫，那人如何？"都沒有來得及敲門，少年一把推開屋門劈頭蓋臉地來了一句。

"stiles，什麼時候才能長點心？"deaton略帶責備地看向他，"萬一我正在縫傷呢？"

"我聞到你沒有……"stiles垂下頭，目光轉向床上躺著的男人。

deaton瞥了他一眼，嘆氣："你撿回來的男人？死不了。"

 

——

 

Peter所能記住的最后一件事，是墜落。

從兵營到關外，從山巔到谷底。

密密麻麻的士兵，刺眼慘白的argent家徽旗幟，還有大火。

貪婪的火舌舔舐著整個草原，火星隨著淒冷的風跳躍起舞。還有被火圍困的家人脆弱的悲鳴，他的族人的哭嚎，夾雜著火焰一同灼燒著他的耳廓和大腦。

你永遠不會見到與此相比更加宏大的悲劇，可如果你能親眼目睹，哪怕僅僅一瞥，你將永生難忘，然后明白——

什麼樣的東西才是真的痛苦。

什麼樣的東西能算上刻骨銘心的仇恨。

 

他在墜落。依舊。

山頂明亮的圓月做襯，澄澈清朗的黑天為幕。

 

恐怕此生再無機會見到如此好風佳月了吧。

視線漸漸模糊的同時，一抹亮麗的橙色躍入眼前，跳躍而起，接住了他。

——就在這花好月圓之下。

Peter緩緩闔上雙眼。

 

——

 

邊陲小鎮，到處都是奇聞異事。

大部分生活在這附近的都是講英文的異族人，不乏的是葡萄美酒夜光杯，異國風情的美人在酒館翩翩起舞的曼妙身姿，同樣也缺不了青瓦飛檐，文人騷客齊聚一堂的畫廊書軒。

邊貿繁榮，燈火連晝是這裡的常態。沒有人會注意到明亮火光下的陰影，不會知曉逢魔時后才會出現的一些怪奇之人。

譬如說，stiles。

在譬如說，deaton。

更多時候，有能者之間沒有交集，然而stiles的父親身患重病，深居山林的野狐也不得不向deaton求助。

 

撿到Peter隻是個意外。

Peter是他見過最豪華的大餐，而他就從天而降掉到stiles的手中，stiles幾乎以為這是老天送給他的長期飯票。

stiles覺得自己不好好對待這個儲備糧簡直是暴殄天物。  


照deaton指示，這邊境上皇族區不遠處的烏頭草多、族人常用此花草編成繩子纏在馬車上用來驅狼，烏頭草毒性烈、花毒不只驅狼更可能輕則讓人身子軟了出幻覺、重而毒死人，所以用此草的族人多，但懂得處理它的人少，都必須到deaton類大夫處買，順以讓deaton也好好賺筆（後面這是stiles加的，deaton定是個大奸商啊！）Stiles想纏著大夫們邊的傷者不放的話，便被叫去採藥做點事，所以這皇族邊的林子可是stiles家後院似的，上山丘下谷都不是什麼難事。

 

那夜月正圓著，空氣中濃濃得焦爛味正讓stiles躊躇著該不該回家了，林子是不是起火了，那可乖乖不得了，它妖狐雖不是怕啦，但這懸崖上長的烏頭草啦桑寄生啦今兒長得可旺了，回去deaton會不會說stiles白白浪費了把那些藥材留在懸崖上烤焦了所以不給吃？這懸崖比地面矮了好一節，從皇族地界以西數十步往下一望便是，沒人會爬下來的，所以stiles想說採藥正起勁的說，反正林子燒起來是地面上人的事，就這麼不負責任的繼續在矮崖上哼著歌採著它的藥。

 

遠聽兵器交戰聲，軟鐵如水絲的叮一聲讓stiles抬起狐頭一望，心想誰啊，兵器這麼講究，有漂亮的東西我可要拾去啦，不抬頭還好，抬頭了馬上見這ㄧ整個大男人就這麼從天而降，嚇，當它妖狐是種馬當墊腳的嗎，好在stiles躍起接了那人，迫使那人身軀的降落緩了些，落到矮崖邊上時沒就這麼滾了下去。月光下見那人還算年輕，五官端正，睫毛軟軟地，上唇邊的淡淡鬍鬚有半邊似是被燒到了一尾，眼睛緊閉了躺在地上一動也不動，探了探倒還有氣息。身上玉帶黑衣繡了貴氣得很的金絲鳳，那方才聽到的水絲青劍緊緊地被握在血跡斑斑的手中不放，男人眉間皺著似乎還急著要戰，嘴邊恨意猶濃　－　這人還真好看，味道當真好食啊，stiles想。聽似還有人追趕著，stiles也沒時間多想便咬了男人的衣帶扯著拖到長草中，藏起它由天而降的大餐。

 

－－－

 

Peter沒暇做夢，但一醒時霎時間也不知道自己是發生了什麼事，全身劇痛，頭上抵著不怎麼軟的什麼東西，臉邊似乎有什麼濕濕冷冷的東西點了點他的肌膚，然後柔軟溫熱的什麼貼了上來，讓Peter心一震，睜開了眼睛。

 

這是被抓到了，還是終究到了地王府上了？

 

只見一只小嫩紅狐睜著暗金大眼就這麼大辣辣的貼近了嗅著Peter的鼻尖，Peter這麼一睜眼，嚇得兩者都各往後一轍。真狼狽啊，Peter心想，慢慢想起了處境，卻不知自己的現況。往窗邊一瞄也瞧不出什麼，這不像是Argents的審問室，屋子不大，收拾地整齊，一幅淡色的百草圖掛在牆上，一縷藥香從一只蓋著的紫砂碗中瀰漫，似乎是找到了大夫，暫時卻不見蹤影。往下一看，頓時心情百般交雜，身上衣衫已經破不成型，手邊劍也不見去向，原來自己落下懸崖沒死，卻是給誰拾去裹傷接腿骨了？

 

回來看這房間內唯一的另一只活物，這下正在對自己鞋上的玉珠子嗅嗅，尾巴高豎著，伸出一只小爪子似是就這麼的要玩起來了，Peter不自主的縮了腳，而小狐則是又嚇了一跳，隨之對他投以極失望的眼神。

 

....

 

Peter把腳伸了回去。

 

小畜牲沒把腳在Peter昏了時啃了去已經不錯啦，況且現在寄人籬下，救了自己的人是敵是友也還是個未知數，這小狐說不定是大夫的什麼寵物（或是活藥材？）

 

外邊聽不出有什麼動盪兵喝，Peter想起身探個究竟，縱然只是撐臂一推，渾身便已經疼得眼冒金星。逃出宮前似是記得救出了太子和小公主，但跑回去要救其他人時Argent兵已經闖入內宮，迫使Peter必須在濃煙混亂中一人殺出宮寢，退入林子，避著上百支箭颼颼猛追，終於墜下懸崖。不知道太子和小公主這下子是被捉了、Laura和其餘人逃出來了沒有，Peter想著心一急，眼前又一暗，手邊好像打破了什麼瓷碗杯筷，頭鄧時劇痛了起來，一股血腥味迫上嘴邊。Argents難道就真的這麼地得逞了？!

 


End file.
